Turn To You
by Angel of Hell 13
Summary: A songifc... sorta Sidney/Vaughn...k...i can't write summarys... please review!


Authors note: Hey, this is my first ALIAS fanfic... it's a songfic...

                        This is Sidney/Vaughn, like a lot of the other fics.

                        Set after "Confession", they just found out about Sidney's mom killing Vaughns dad.

Disclaimor: I own nothing!

Turn To You

__

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know_

_I'll find the light  
To light my way_

_When I'm scared  
Losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around_

_  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top   
You're always there  
Giving me all you've got_

**When the meeting was over, everything explained, I left quickly. Throughout it I didn't make eye-contact with Vaughn... I couldn't. When I got in my car I started it immediately. No one was there when I got home, but Will and Francie would be there tonight. I went into my room and sat on my bed. I reached under it and felt for the box of pictures. I pulled it out and opened it carefully. I looked at the pictures closely... very closely. My mother showed no signs of being a murderer. She still looked like that perfect person that I had always thought she was... I cried. _- _****_Sidney_******

_  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend_

_For a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you_

**I couldn't believe it. ****Sidney****'s mom... a murderer. The way that ****Sidney**** had always talked about her told me that she had most likely been the perfect mom. After learning everything about her dad I think it would have been easier for both of us if he had murdered the agents... including my dad. I watched as she left the meeting. She had a hurt look on her face and I could tell she just wanted to... had to get away from this place... wish I could leave forever. God, why couldn't Devlin have told us. He had to have her dad do it... the one person both of us don't trust completely. I knew I couldn't sit there forever, so I got up and left. Outside, I squint in the sunlight and wonder what ****Sidney**** is doing right now. - _Vaughn_**

_  
When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
That gets me through the night_

**I was right about Will and Francie coming over. They kept asking what was wrong, but what am I supposed to tell them? 'Oh guys, guess what I found out today... my mother is responsible for several murders of CIA agents including the father of one of my best friends.' That won't sit too well with them. They finally backed off though after the millionth time. I regretted having ever let them pick the movie after it's over. 'Nice choice.' I knew that they could tell I wasn't myself. I wasn't making my usual comebacks to Will's "jokes" and I wasn't chatting with Francie about her wedding and assuring her that she will be a beautiful bride. So, since they knew I wasn't going to tell them, they started talking with on another. Quietly, I left the room, hoping they didn't notice I was gone. I sat on my bed again and picked up the phone. - __****Sidney******

_  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend_

_For a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you_

**The phone rang and I hesitated to pick it up. Sarcastically and angrily I think 'Maybe it's Devlin calling to tell me some forgotten fact of my father's death.' I regretted thinking it, but I can't take it back now. It rung for a second time and two names popped into my head. Alice... or Sidney. I scratched out ****Alice****, after that fight and the breakup I was hoping she wouldn't call. But ****Sidney**** was a possibility and it stuck in my head as I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said. There was no answer. I could here a sigh on the other end, "****Sidney****?" I asked. She said my name and a small high and then I heard a male voice in the background... Will. She stopped talking and I knew she was back on the phone with me. "Can we meet somewhere?" I hear her ask. A chill runs through me, afraid of what she wants to talk about. "Where?" I asked as I put on my jacket. -_ Vaughn_**

_  
For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For that one who I can run to_

**Sidney**** clutched her jacket tightly. It was cold outside in the January weather. She looked at the water below her. This was where she threw her beeper in to the Pacific. This is where she cried to Vaughn. Hearing footsteps, she turned around. Vaughn made his way over to her, "Hey." He said casually, as if they had done this million times. She just sighed. Vaughn leaned over the rail, "So, who was over at your house?" He was dying to know... he needed to know that Will wasn't the only one.**

**"Oh, just Francie and..."**

**"Will." They both finished. A pang of jealously ran through Vaughn and he shivered.**

**"I'm sorry..." She said after a long silence.**

**"You have nothing to be sorry about..." He said.**

**A tear fell down her cheek, "I really hate doing this; I call, we meet, we talk, I cry, you comfort." She laughed through her tears.**

**"I told you... you've always got my number no matter what." He looked at her. More tears came and he hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead softly. 'I wish we could stay like this forever'. He thought.  **

_  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend_

_For a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you_


End file.
